


Clockwork ~ Y/N x Tommyinnit

by JasperEatsPants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IM CRINGE, Other, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperEatsPants/pseuds/JasperEatsPants
Summary: Tommyinnit has a giveaway amongst his viewers, the winner being invited to film a youtube video with him, but when Y/N wins the pair become fast friends and... possibly more?
Kudos: 1





	Clockwork ~ Y/N x Tommyinnit

**Author's Note:**

> If this is shared with any cc’s i am deleting it out of sheer embarrassment.
> 
> Tommy is uncomfortable with being shipped with his friends not random people ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Y/N sat up in their desk chair, scrolling aimlessly through tiktok, their for you page decorated in dream SMP theories, small content creators and just plain random shit.

Their phone buzzed and a notification fell down their screen ' TommyInnit is live ! ' Y/N pushed away the notification, instead moving their mouse to trigger their pc to turn back on.  
It kicked back to life, their computer lock screen popped up, the background was a scenery of the community house.

Quickly pressing spacebar and typing four numbers, their computer screen changed to a couple random chrome tabs, their school work and spotify, pulling back on their headphones,

Lyrics flooded their ears,  
'' was it something i said  
to make you feel like your a burden ? ''

Pausing the song they looked over the chrome tabs opening a sixth,

Twitch.tv/To

The rest being autofilled as they waited for the stream to load, Y/N picked up the plates, cups and musty drink bottle off their untidy desk taking them out to the kitchen, dumping the dishes by the sink.

'Finally left your cave?' Called Y/N's older brother, looking at them from the couch.  
'Yes, I am alive, Jaime.' Y/N rolled their eyes.  
'Surprising. Welp I won't bother you too much,' He said, standing up with a stretch, 'Want anything from Supermarket?'  
'Some monsters and F/F chips.'  
'Wheres my magic word?'  
'Bitch.'  
'Okay love you too.'

Jaime brushed past Y/N, sliding into his bedroom. Y/N went back to their own room, pinching the upper bridge of their nose as they sat back down.

By now, Tommy had already hopped on to the Dream SMP and was busy getting gear. Y/N listened tiredly, when a knock came from their door.

'What?'  
It was Jaime, too none of Y/N's surprise, 'By the way, shower and shit, you smell like shit.'  
'Fuck off,' They flipped off Jaime before turning back fo the stream, just as Tommy said,

'Also boys, I forgot to say this sooner. But in the discord we are running a giveaway that will last until 9pm Sunday GMT for the possibility to be featured in my next youtube video.'

Y/N's jaw dropped, over Spotify they opened discord searching desperately for Tommyinnit's discord. #Important , and boom, GiveawayBot, my beloved.

They immediately clicked on the reaction, their heart was in their throat with excitement, as they watched the reaction number explode, Y/N blocked out all noise.

What if they actually won?  
They would be in a Tommyinnit video.

No words could properly describe the anticipation in Y/N's throat.

Y/N was gripped back to reality as Fundy excitedly welcomed Tommy's raid. They looked at their clock, 11:42pm.

Rubbing their eyes slightly Y/N stood up, collecting a random hoodie that hung from their door, pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms of a mountain of clothing.

-

The trickle of cool water fizzed down their back, something about cold showers seemed to satisfy something within Y/N, all their aches and pains seemed to disappear, as they relaxed in the ice cold water they thought more on the giveaway.

What kind of video would it be? Considering the possibilities carefully, I would probably be a mod video, he'd been doing quite a few of those recently, probably to give his audience something whilst he's in prison.  
Y/N turned off the taps, their body shuddering briefly before they stepped out. Wrapping a pale blue towel around themself, rubbing dry their soft skin.

They picked up their phone, checking the time, 12:04 AM, Y/N swiftly put on their pyjamas. Throwing their body at their bed, they snuggled themselves underneath several layers of plush material, pillows caressing their head. They sat up and pushed their larger pillows down and the more comfy to sleep on pillows before lying down again.

Opening their phone Y/N thoughtlessly traversed their YouTube recommendations, nothing really catching their eye. Continuously scrolling all the way up then waiting for it to reload, eventually giving up and heading to Tiktok, the number 1 place for mindless scrolling until you crash.

Which is exactly what Y/N did. Scrolling the videos upon videos that seemed to infinitely appear even when it felt like it was ending, it didnt.

Y/N felt their eyelids get heavy, quietly turning off their phone and brain.


End file.
